


Snapback Party

by Stuffedpup



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura decides to try a new look for a party. Carmilla finds that she likes it.<br/>Inspired by the snapback party on tumblr. Cross posted to my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapback Party

_Driver roll up the partition please…_

The door to room 307 swung open, two bodies falling through. Hands gripped clothing tight, fingers tangled in hair and mouths gasped for air.

Laura was honestly surprised that they had even made it back to the dorm. After the way Carmilla had been staring at her all night, the fact that Carmilla’s hand was only now lifting her shirt was nothing short of a miracle.

 

_Driver roll up the partition please…_

The party had been her idea, of course. She did love spending time curled up in their pushed together beds with Carmilla, but she wanted to go  _out._  She was in college! Without her incredibly over protective father! And Laura wanted to experience it all.

The Zetas and the Summer Society were hosting a joint party after the incident under the Lustig. Burying the hatchet and all that.

There was no theme, but Laura had wanted to experiment with her wardrobe. While her clothing suited her on a day to day basis, there was no reason for her not to change things up for a night out. Carmilla had told her she would meet her at the Zeta house, needing to run out for some blood before being in closed in space with too many people. Laura easily agreed, and set out to dress up for the night.

She had arrived at the house alone, texting Carmilla, who replied saying she was already inside near where everyone was dancing. Tugging the cap farther down on her head, Laura smirked and entered the party.

Heads turned as she passed by, some of confusion, and others of what she was assuming was lust. Lafontaine shot her a look of approval while a reluctant Perry attempted to drag them away from the party. Spotting the dark hair of her girlfriend, Laura snuck up behind her, leaning up to whisper in her ear, “Well, what do you think?”

Carmilla turned sharply, and the grip on her cup tightened. When Laura had asked to borrow some of her clothes, this… this was not was she had been expecting.

Laura had taken her red flannel and layered it over a simple t-shirt, rolling the sleeves into tight cuffs around her elbows. Jeans were painted on to her legs, showing off the limbs in a way that had Carmilla thinking about how many ways they could bend. Black and white Chucks on her feet, and on her head, a snapback cap that Carmilla had forgotten she owned.

Dear god, was she glad she did.

The broad cap sat loose on Laura’s head, the bill tipped up so Laura could see. The flat bill of the hat somehow smoothed out Laura’s face, and the shadow darkened the look in her eyes. The height difference wasn’t much between them, but Laura still had to look up at her, and with her lids hooded and that subtle little smile sitting on her lips.

Carmilla knew how this night was going to end.

Unfortunately, Laura wanted to make this a novel rather than short story.

“Let’s dance,” Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand, intertwining their fingers, brushing her thumb over the back of Carmilla’s hand.

This human was going to be the death of her.

When she had pulled Laura into a waltz so many weeks ago, she hadn’t been lying. Back in 1698, the waltz was like sex. But it was nothing compared to modern dancing.

Carmilla wasn’t unfamiliar with club dancing. She held many girls in her arms while grinding against them, or vice versa.

But none of them had the effect Laura had on her.

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck, and Carmilla’s arms naturally wrapped around the dirty blonde. Music pounded through a speaker system, a deep seated electronic beat that was easy to sway to.

_Imma mark my territory…_

Laura’s lips skimmed her neck, her teeth nipping at her skin, not enough to mark like the song suggested, but enough for Carmilla’s libido to skyrocket.

One of Carmilla’s legs shifted to part Laura’s, the smaller girl, resting some weight on her thigh. They ground to the tempo, fast and hard, sharp movements of the hips. Carmilla felt Laura’s body temperature, and her breathing quicken. Carmilla’s hand rose to tangle in Laura’s hair, tugging to draw Laura’s head from her shoulder, and drag Laura’s mouth to her own. The bill of the hat pushed against her hairline, so after Laura’s lips were firmly attached to her own, mouths wide open, tongues rolling against each other, teeth nipping and lips, Carmilla flipped the bill around so the back of the hat faced forward.

Carmilla cradled Laura’s face in her hand, running the pads of her fingers over the soft skin of Laura’s face. Laura’s own hands hung limp out behind the dark brunette, their bodies pressed so close that her forearms rested on Carmilla’s shoulders.

_She like wearing my snapback, she got that snapback…_

Laura broke the kiss, taking a deep breath, meeting Carmilla’s eyes. She could see what the vampire wanted, felt it in the way Carmilla’s leg pressed hard against her center, or hands gripped so tight that bruises might form.

But Laura wasn’t done yet.

She stepped away from Carmilla, despite the noise of protest the brunette would later refuse to admit to. Laura immediately stepped back, except turning around so her backside was pressed to Carmilla’s front.

Hands found their way to her hips, and a mouth was on her neck in seconds. The leg between her thighs was no longer necessary, the position much more accommodating to contact. Laura’s ass rubbed against the seam of Carmilla’s pants, and although the music was loud, Laura would swear she heard a growl come from Carmilla. Her right hand raised the slip through the strands of Carmilla’s hair again, her left finding Carmilla’s hand, dragging the slim digits from her hip to her stomach, blunt nails immediately digging into her skin.

_Brooklyn brim, with my eyes sitting low…_

The damn snapback was getting in Carmilla’s way again. Laura’s neck was already beginning to purple, but Carmilla wanted better access. She took the hand Laura didn’t have in her grasp, taking the hat from Laura’s head and putting on her own head. Laura turned, looking at Carmilla, her pupils blown wide and her face flushed.

Carmilla wanted to see that look for the rest of the night.

_Yonce y’all on his mouth like liquor…_

Laura recognized that way Carmilla was looking at her. It was time to leave.

Wrapping a finger through a belt loop on Carmilla’s pants, Laura guided Carmilla to the door, the vampire obediently following. The snapback was backwards on Carmilla’s head, pressing the curls down, and with the corset showing off the seduction that was Carmilla’s body, full curves and a jawline made to cut diamonds, Laura wanted to be in the privacy of their room  _now._

Carmilla was tempted to smoke them back to the room, but the sensation tended to make Laura nauseous, as did running at super high speeds. So they settled on walking very, very quickly back to the building, stopping only a few times for Carmilla to press Laura up against a tree and kiss her senseless.

_I don’t need you seeing Yonce on her knees…_

Which led to where they are now. Carmilla had Laura once again pressed into a hard surface, though this time a wardrobe rather than a tree. Smooth hands ran along the trembling skin of her belly, following the curve of her waistline, stopping at the lower band of her bra. The low clicking sound alerted Laura that the clasp had been undone. When had Carmilla done that? Not that it mattered. Not when Carmilla was using the space created to slip her hand under the cups, her hand covering Laura’s breast, squeezing tight in time with her kisses. Carmilla moved like they had all the time in the world, and while Carmilla might, Laura wanted to come dammit.

But Carmilla wouldn’t be taunted to speeding things up. Laura worked her up, and now it was Carmilla’s turn to return the favor. So she kept her kisses light, never letting them linger too long on Laura’s lips, her tongue barely sweeping against Laura’s, only a brief moment of contact before she pulled back. Laura groaned in frustration, but that was okay. Carmilla was enjoying herself.

But even Carmilla couldn’t hold out forever. Laura’s hips kept rolling against her, her chest pushing out every time Carmilla’s hand tweaked her nipple, and her thighs were trembling. It was time to start moving.

Carmilla lowered herself to her knees, going slow, so slow, pushing Laura’s shirt up to leave open mouthed kisses and bites just below her breasts, above her belly button, on her hips, until Carmilla was face to face with the button on Laura’s jeans. Taking her hands out from Laura’s shirt, Carmilla undid the button and zipper, pulling the denim and underwear down at the same time. Laura moved to as if to kick off her shoes and clothing, but Carmilla held her still. Removing clothing could wait until later. Carmilla needed Laura now.

Laura’s heady scent filled Carmilla’s nose, and Carmilla forfeited her desire to draw this out. She wanted Laura to fill all her senses, completely. Her mouth was on Laura’s lower lips within seconds, her tongue trailing through the folds, Laura’s already present wetness gathering on her tongue, sending a shiver down both girls’ spines.

_Handprints and good grips all on my ass…_

After the first taste, Carmilla was done. She needed to fill herself with Laura, to drown herself in Laura, and was going to try her damnedest to do so. Her hands lifted, fingers digging into the skin of Laura’s backside, massaging the globes roughly, while sucking on Laura’s clit, her tongue leaving intricate designs on it. Her mouth left Laura’s clit, but before Laura’s whine could become too loud, her mouth was once again attached, her tongue diving deep inside Laura, reaching deep inside her, drinking the pure essence that was Laura. Carmilla could feel her fangs descend, and although they didn’t pierce skin, the sharp points skimmed along Laura’s most sensitive areas, and the gasp that came from Laura let her know the dirty blonde was beyond okay with it.

“Carm…” Laura moaned, unable to form real words. The snapback once again in the way, this time preventing Laura from twisting her fingers in Carmilla’s hair, was taken from the vampire’s head and placed back in its original location, allowing Laura’s hand to find its way to Carmilla’s scalp, pressuring Carmilla to never ever stop.

Not that Carmilla ever planned on stopping. Laura’s moans were getting louder, her rocking pushing the wardrobe against the wall, and if it weren’t for the fact that everyone on the floor was currently still at the Zeta house, someone would be knocking on the door telling them to quiet down.

Laura’s hips undulated faster, and Carmilla removed one hand from her girlfriend’s backside, skimming her fingers along the inside of Laura’s thigh, eliciting a high pitched mewl. She narrowed her hand, curling all but two digits into her palm, running them along the lips of Laura’s slit, pushing slowly into her, moving so so slow. That is, until the younger girl growled, actually growled, and tugged her girlfriend’s head, forcing her to look up into her eyes, and ground out, “Fucking finish me already.”

Carmilla was not one to deny Laura anything.

Her fingers moved faster, hitting every sweet spot inside Laura, curling at just the right moment to touch that special spot that made Laura’s eyes squeeze shut and her whole body tense.

Laura’s vocals started becoming inaudible, only breathy sounds passing through her lips. Carmilla is pretty sure her own name comes out multiple times, but she could be wrong.

She’s not.

Every muscle in Laura’s body tightens at once, including the ones around Carmilla’s fingers, and the vampire swears that even her fingers are going to break. Laura’s voice is so high there is no sound, only her head thrown back as her cum coats Carmilla’s hand, her fingers practically woven into the dark hair.

_Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe…_

Carmilla guided Laura down from her high, leaving small kisses right above her sex as the human caught her breath. Carmilla stood, kissing Laura softly, the taste of the dirty blonde still heavy on her tongue.

Laura smiled, and then before she knew what to do, Carmilla was being pushed down onto the bed, Laura’s legs on either side of her hips, and the snapback being turned around as Laura threw the flannel onto the floor.

“Your turn.”

It was official. Laura was always allowed to borrow her clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced are Partition by Beyonce and Zipper by Jason Derulo!


End file.
